


Ideas that I have

by Frycake



Series: Prompts and the story that follow [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dad tommyinnit, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Prompt Fic, Running Away, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frycake/pseuds/Frycake
Summary: I have ideas that I wanted to share. Right now it is just for dsmp. But there might be ideas for other fandoms later.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit
Series: Prompts and the story that follow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

So this is just going to be a place where I share story ideas. Like some of these might be really detailed and other have multiple different versions of the same prompt because I’m unable to chose one story line. I might work on some of these prompts. Either on another work or in different chapters of this one. If anyone does use these prompts and I start writing one too. Don’t worry about it. Just because I put out an idea and continue it doesn’t mean that anyone has to follow everything about it. And even if you just read these and get inspiration. Then I consider that a job well done. 

This will mostly be mcyt but not just dsmp. I’m a multi fandom person but I also get hyper fixation. So this might be a jumbled mess but hopefully it also looks organized. 

if you are like me and just read the prompts just to see other people’s ideas. Then hi. 

I’m not good with talking to people that can’t respond back right away so I’ma end this here so I don’t embarrass my self further.

So side note. If anyone does make a story out of one or more of these prompts. Could you make a comment with the story name. I would love to read them. You don’t have to. And if people want me to make the comments unseeable to others, I can do that.


	2. Dsmp ideas

Tommy was exiled but ran from he set exiled point. Made a house and managed to get it to fly with redstone. Adopts 3 kids along the way. Comes back to raise the kids on the ground. Left when 17 came back when he was 22 so 5 years later.  
Kids:  
Alex: 13 adopted 2 years ago. They/them. Cat hybrid. Skeptical. Has trust issues. Protective. 

Jake: 10 adopted 1 year ago. He/them. He most of the time just does not like being called sir/mr/man. So basically if it is not a title he doesn’t mind masculine pronouns. But gender neutral titles. Fish hybrid. Shy. Quite. But playful when he come out of shell. 

Jess: 9 adopted 6 months ago. Amab but she/her. Sheep hybrid. Excitable. Quriky. Childish. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy is also a admin. He helps dream fix bugs and makes sure everyone sleeps. Is protective over everyone. Canon complaint because lazy but the arc of dream manipulating Tommy is all fake. They fake it all and really just talk about improvements. Huge dimensional rip causes both Tommy and dream to use op. Everyone’s confused (expect ranboo. He knew. Tp’ed into a convo b/w dream and Tommy about improvements amd has helped out ever since.) they tell everyone what’s been going on and fights break out. Tommy and dream leave. You can add anyone you like. I just like the idea of Ranboo, niki, eret, and antifrost joining them. Like they just left and are living a happy life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This one is sorta inspired but I seen it on multiple fics and I love the idea. So fundy is wilburs son but Tommy was the one to take care of fundy. Like Tommy was there for his first steps. And helped him transition. But to avoid hurt feelings fundy only calls Tommy dad in private. So maybe the story could go like someone walks in on fundy calling Tommy dad. 

Or maybe Tommy is about to lose his last cannon life and fundy calls out something like “dad watch out” and they have to explain after wards. 

Maybe eret knew and only wanted to adopt fundy so that he wasn’t legally an orphan. 

I also like the idea of Tommy tuning from exile and fundy running with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
During pogtopia. One night tommy goes for a walk in the middle of the night. He runs into schlatt. I feel like schlatt would have a soft spot for kids. Fundy included. But the only reason he exiled Tommy too was so that Wilbur di isn’t go crazy. Schlatt tells Tommy this and Tommy is like. Well so much for that plan. They talk some more. And become friendlier towards one another. Then like three time a week they meet up and just talk. Maybe tubbo and fundy can come and they just form a little therapy group. Maybe the reason why schlatt is like his is. Is because of the challenges he played with will and the lunch club. (I’ve just seen “waters rising, and tnt rain so I don’t know much) 

So right before schlatt heart attack. (Because of the late night talks he’s cut down on drinking a lot.) Tommy is just like. Naw man. We leaving. Tubbo and fundy can join too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another pogtopia time line  
So maybe a couple of days after erets betrayal. Tommy pulls them aside and asks why. They sort everything out. Because even though most of Tommy’s actions are made by emotions. He’s still a child raised in war. He know war strategies. They solve there issues. 

(Wilbur can be mentally and emotionally abusive or he can be physically too. What even works better. ) 

One night after will and Tommy get into a fight Tommy leaves and ends up at erets Castle. Eret helps tommy and now Tommy goes over there a couple of nights a week. 

Maybe when Tommy gets exiled instead of Tommy staying were dream lead him. He asked ranboo to tp him to erets castle. Tommy then lives in secret rooms that eret has because it’s a huge castle! Ranboo pops over ever once and a while and eret and Tommy help Ranboo with his memories. Maybe keeping the real memory book with Tommy while the one that Ranboo has in chests is a fake one. 

I don’t have an ending in mind for this one. Maybe they just leave after Ranboo gets called a traitor and live in peace far away from everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Find the kid with the beautiful voice  
Who sings great songs with out making a noise 

Who’s wings unflurs like a sun on earth  
But without flight, who’s wings are a curse

The one who remembers all  
And the one who remembers none  
Merged in mind body and soul  
But will soon come undone. 

The one with great horns  
But with a tainted heart  
Who looks like their covered in thorns  
But is really just falling apart. 

So this one is supposed to be like a prophecy thing. You can make it who ever you want. But in my mine the first person is Tommy. Like after exile he doesn’t talk anymore. The next one is quackity. I love the idea of him having golden wings. Third one is ranboo. And the last one is schlatt. Poetry come to me at random times. So these might be common. You can use the actual poem in a story. I also didn’t have a person in mind. Like for who figures out the poem. So that can be up to you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So hear me out. We don’t know what ranboo is. We know he is half enderman. But we don’t know his other half. At first I thought it was ghast because of fics. But I just thought about it. What if he’s half enderman, Half wolf? Like he really loyal, and wants to make everyone happy. And doesn’t like to pick sides. 

Thanks for coming to my Ted talk.


	3. Crossovers

So maybe somehow Tommy ends up in hermit craft. He bonds with grian because “C H A O S” He ends up seeing Mumbo’s base and asked him to teach him redstone. They end up bonding over it. All I got right now.


	4. Random stuff

So this Is just things I think are cool and want to share. Some are going to be tags that I would like to see. Some are tags I love reading stories with. Others are title idea for you peps. 

Tags I want to see.   
Healer tommyinnit. 

Tags I love.   
Parent tommyinnit.   
Hybrid tommyinnit. (Mostly piglin. I want more piglin Tommy stories.) 

Story titles you can use.   
If I don’t burn, how am I supposed to fly. 

Like always. Feel free to use these. If you do please give me a little credit. Just saying my username is fine with me. And if any of you peps know of any stories with these tags/ideas please put them in the comments. I would love to read them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’ma is a real word. Or abbreviation. It means “I am going to” just a fun fact.


End file.
